The First Kiss Of the Snake (TFKOS):
by Leila R. Williams
Summary: ¿Qué hubiese Pasado si del nuestro niño de oro hubiese Sido Enviado un Slytherin?
1. Personajes

_Harry James Potter_

 _Hermione Jane Granger_

 _Lucius Draco Malfoy_

 _Ginny Molly Weasley_

 _Cho Chang_

 _Pansy Parkinson_

 _Blaise Zabini_

 _Theodore Nott_

 _Luna Lovegood_

 _Ron Billius Weasley_

 _Severus Snape_

 _Albus Dumblendore_

 _Dean Thomas_

 _Reiji Kudo_


	2. Capitulo 1

En El Andén 9/4:

Harry: Eh Draco

Draco: ¡Harry!

Hace 4 Años….:

Draco: Como veras Potter, te darás cuenta de que existen familias mejores que otras…y no te conviene amistar con los equivocados. Yo te puedo ayudar

(Harry da la mano a Draco y….)

Gorro seleccionador: ¡SLYTHERIN!

Vuelta a la actualidad:

Draco: ¿Qué hay?

Harry: No mucho… ¿Qué tal tu verano?

Draco: No gran cosa. Mi madre preguntó: ¿Por qué no te fuiste a quedar a Nuestra casa?

Harry: No pude… El chiflado no me dejó que me fuera de la casa de esos estúpidos Muggles

(Entonces aparecen por el Andén Ron & Hermione)

Hermione: ¿Ya lo ves, Ron?

Ron: Sí

(Harry & Draco se miran sonriendo y golpean con el hombro. Draco a Hermione y Harry a Ron)

Draco: ¡Tengan más cuidado! Pobretón… ensuciaras nuestra ropa

Hermione: ¡Espera!

Harry: ¡Ohh! La Sangre Sucia acaba de gritarnos, Creo que no entiende que aun es muy inferior para eso

Hermione: ¡Mete tu Altanería por donde te quepa Potter! ¡Ustedes no son los Dueños del mundo!

Draco: Harry, no te gastes con esa Rata de la Biblioteca. Ni siquiera vale el rato

Hermione: ¡Maldito Hurón!

Harry: ¿Le aguantas que te llame así?

Draco: Descuida… No me tocan las palabras dichas por una Sangre Sucia Inmunda

Harry: ¡JA!

Rato después…/Expreso de Hogwarts:

Draco: ¡Pansy! ¡Lárgate ahora!

Pansy: ¿Que pasa Draco?

Draco: Hay que hacer Ronda ¡Apúrate!

Pansy: Sí, Nos vemos Potty

Harry: Claro

Blaise: ¿Por qué se demoraron tanto Harry?

Harry: Ah… Pues nos encontramos con la Sangre Sucia y la Comadreja

Theodore: Esa rata de Biblioteca me enferma

Blaise: Pero… está más Buena ahora, ¿No creen?

Harry: ¿Qué dices? ¿Estás Loco?

Baise: ¡No! Pero es cierto que Cambió durante el verano

Theodore: Es una Sangre Sucia y siempre lo será. No importa lo Bueno que esté. Solo pensar en esa lacra es indigno

Harry: ¿No será que te gusta la Sabelotodo, Blaise?

Blaise: …. ¡Claro que no!

Harry: Eso espero. No me gustaría enterarme de que malgaste mi tiempo con un Amante de los Muggles

Theodore: ¡Es desagradable de solo pensarlo!

Harry: Tengo hambre. Blaise, Nott vayan a comprar todo lo del carrito

Theodore: ¿Y yo por qué tengo que ir?

Harry: No sea que Blaise se encuentre con Granger. Y se ponga Romántico, Dije AHORA

(Theodore & Blaise se van…y Ginny entra)

Ginny: Este vagón…Lleno

Harry: ¿Mh? ¡Espera!

En El Callejón Diagón…

Harry: Solo me falta este

Ginny: Yo lo tomé Primero

Harry: ¿Sabes con Quien Hablas?

Ginny: No me interesa. Es el último libro que queda

Harry: ¡Pues con más razón! ¡Suéltalo y Lárgate!

Ginny: ¡Claro que No! ¿Quién te Crees? No eres el Rey del Mundo ¿Sabes?

Harry: (Se toca la cicatriz) ¿Aun no lo entiendes? ¡Soy Harry! ¡Harry Potter!

Ginny: ¿Henry Que? No te conozco para Nada… ¿Eres de esos que Limpian las Cañerías?

Harry: ¿ Qué? ¡Niñata INSOLENTE! (Le Quita el libro de sus manos) ¡Aparta tus sucias manos de mi Libro!

Ginny: ¡Dámelo! ¡yo lo tomé primero ! Sé un caballero y dame el libro

Harry: ¿Caballero? Yo no veo ninguna Chica por Aquí

Ginny: ¿Qué?

Harry: O quizás este detrás de ese escuálido y deforme cuerpo, Lo cual dudo…Ya que eres tan enana que con suerte cubres a un elfo domestico, por si no te confunden con uno antes

Ginny: ¿¡ Que dijiste !?

Harry: ¿Qué? ¿Tu cerebro es tan enano como tu estatura?

Ginny: ¿Y a ti esa cicatriz hizo que entrara aire al tuyo, Potter?

Harry(Cabreado & sacando su varita): ¡Repite eso cabeza de zanahoria!

Ginny(Sacando también su varita): ¿Qué cosa? ¿Qué tu cicatriz te atrofio el cerebro?

Dependiente de la Librería(Entrando): ¿Qué sucede aquí?

Harry: Nada que le importe, me llevo este libro

Dependiente de la librería: Eh…si

Ginny(temblado por el cabreo): ¿¡Quién se cree que es!?

Unas horas después…

Harry-(Cruzándose de brazos): Pero que tenemos Aquí… La comadreja menor

Ginny: (También cruzándose de brazos): Veo que tu cerebro aun funciona a pesar de acabar con tu única Neurona, Peleando con una chica en una librería

Harry: Pues si, a comparación de ti, yo si tengo uno…

Ginny: No se para que me canso. Una serpiente JAMAS entendería

Harry: Espera

Ginny: ¿Qué pasa ahora?

Harry (lanzándole el libro a Ginny): No lo necesito. Así que es mejor dárselo a alguien que lo necesite. Por Caridad

Ginny (Lo agarra): Me lo llevaré…Pero solo porque no puede conseguir otro

Harry: Claro, Claro… ¡Dudo que tengas pasta para comprarlo, pobretona!

Ginny (apretando mucho el libro): ¡Pendejo!

Howarts, Gran comedor….

Dumbledore: Queridos alumnos, Bienvenidos a otro año de aprendizaje en Howarts para los nuevos….

Mesa Gryffindor….

Dumbledore: ¡AHORA anunciaré los premios anuales!

Ron: Seguro que sales Herm

Hermione (Cogiedose un mechón de pelo): ¡No lo se! No estaba segura en una respuesta de los examenes finales

Ron: ^^;

Dumbledore: La señorita HERMIONE JANE GRANGER de Gyffindor

Ginny (agarrando la mano de Hermione): ¡Hermione! Eres tú ¡Pasa!

Hermione: Ah…Sí

(Hermione camina muy contenta hasta donde se encuentran los profesores )

Mc Gonnagal: Bien Hecho

Hermione: Gracias profesora Mc Gonnagal

Dumbledore: ….. Y además, Debo anunciar al segundo ganador del premio anual

Ron & Ginny (Se miran confundidos): ¿Segundo Premio Anual?

Hermione (preocupada): ¿Ah?

Dumbledore: ¡El señor LUCIUS DRACO MALFOY de Slytherin!

Pansy (agarrando a Draco del hombro): ¡Bien hecho Draco !

Harry: Felicitaciones Amigo

Hermione (Alucinada): ¡¿QUEEEEEEEEE!?  
_

 _¿¡WTF!? , ¿Draco_ _premio Anual? ,_

 _¿Qué está pasando?_

 _¿Qué significa?_

 _¿Qué sucederá entonces?..._

 _Todo esto y mucho más en el siguiente capitulo de TFKOS!_

 _No te lo pierdas! ;D_


	3. Capitulo 2

En el Gran comedor….

Hermione (intrigada): ¡No puede ser! ¡Esto es Absurdo!

Dumbledore: ¡Ejem! Despues de la cena, La profesora McGonnagal y el profesor Snape les daran las indicaciones para trasladarse a su nueva torre

Hermione(Enojada): ¡Debe de haber un error! Tú Jamás respondes algo en clases. Ni nada, De seguro tu padre intervino

Draco: Déjate de niñerías, Granger

(Draco se aleja caminando y pasando completamente de Hermione dejándola sola)

Hermione(Enojada y algo intrigada): "¿Quien se cree que es? ¡Hurón Despreciable!"

Rato despues en la mesa de Gryffindor….

Ginny:Mis mas sinceras Condolencias, Herm

Hermione(Deprimida): Esto sera un infierno Ginny

Ron(intentando animar a Hermione): ¡TRIENES TRODO MI APROYO!

Hermione(Con una leve sonrisa): Gracias Ron

Ginny(Sujetando una copa): ¿Quieres que te ayude a cambiarte de torre?

Hermione: Por favor, Algo de ayuda serviria, para no tener que soportar a ese hurón…

Chica Gryffindor 1: ¡Que envidia! ¡Compartir torre con Malfoy!

Chica Gryffindor 2:¡Tengo tanta eb¡nvidia de ti Herm! ¡Es tan Guapo!

Hermione: ¿Estan Locas?

Luna(Llegando): De seguro que le Picó un Smirrow de cola rosada

Ron: ¿Un que?

Luna(moviendo un dedo de un lado a otro): Un Smirrow de cola rosada…Se encuentran en los bosques, son pequeños animales como gijarrosque vuelan en primavera y pican a la personas cuando chocan con ellas, su picada provoca que se enamore del primer chico que vea

Ron(Susurrando en el oído de Hermione): ¿Eso en verdad Existe?

Hermione: Claro que no

Ginny(Cogiendo el collar de luna): ¡Qué lindo collar, Luna

Luna: ¡Oh si! espanta Nithrells, son peligrosos

Ginny: ¡Ah!

Luna(Despidiéndose con la mano) Bueno, Nos vemos

Hermione(Apartándose el pelo de la oreja): Aunque puede que tenga razon con lo de los Smirrow, sino no me explico que les pasa a todas con Malfoy este año…

Ginny: Pues para ser sincera… Sacándole el apellido y su asquerosa personalidad, pues no está nada, nada mal

Hermione: ¿ah? ¿Estas loca,Ginny? ¡Es Horrible! ese pelo oxigenado, sus ojos como el acero u su cuerpo…

Ginny(Finjiendo su desmayo): ¡Ay! ¡No sigas!

Hermione(XD): ¡Boba!

Ginny y Herm: Jajajajaja

Hermione: "No es guapo para nada"

En la mesa de Slytherin….

Harry: ¿te acompaño a la torre?

Draco: Esta Bien

Pansy(Colgándose en el hombro de Draco): ¿Puedo ir yo? Así podemos inaugurar tu….

(Harry y Draco se miran con una sonrisa)

Harry y Draco: ¡Piedra, Papel o Tijera!

Draco: Lo siento, Hoy debes ir con Harry

Pansy(Intrigada) Eh…Si

Harry: Eres muy malo en eso, Malfoy

Draco: Esque tu le echas ganas

Harry: Muy Gracioso, Malfoy

Harry & Draco: Jajajjajajajajajajja

Rato despues…

Hermione: ¿Por qué viene ese contigo?

Draco: Ese tiene Nombre, Granger, Por lo mismo que tu trajiste a Weasley contigo

MCGonnagal:Bueno señores, sera mejor que me sigan… Ahora

(Los cuatro alumnos y los 2 profesores se dirijen a la entrada de la Torre)

MCGonnagal: Caramelo de Limon

Ginny(Asombrada): ¡Woow!

MCGonnagal: Este lugar es su Responsabilidad, Por lo que el orden y la limpieza de éste y sus dormitorios lo es tambien. Las visitas deben irse a las 12 en punto sin excepciones, ya lo saben, se castigara si meten gente despues de la hora

Hermione(Asiente muy segura): Si,Porfesora

Draco: "See…"

MCGonnagal: Ademas ambos son premios anuales… por lo que pedire que se comporten a la altura, Dando el ejemplo

Ginny: **Aplastando serpientes venenosas**

Harry(Mirando a Ginny algo enojado): **Quizas sacando pobretones de su basurero y darles un trato mas digno **

Snape: No creo que aplastar serpientes sea trabajo para una señorita, 10 puntos menos para Griffindor por su falta de respeto SRTA Weasley

Ginny: ¡Pe…pero señor!

Snape: ¿Acaso replica mi decision?

Ginny: No, ¡pero Potter tambien me insulto!

Harry: ¡Pruebalo!

Ginny(Gritando muy enojada): ¡Lo hiziste! ¡Cobarde!

Harry: Creo que jamás te lavas las orejas, estas oyendo cosas…

MCGonnagal: ¡Basta! Ambos estais castigados, Mañana en mi oficina, Con su permiso, Vamos Severus

Snape: Si, Minerva

(Y Los profesores salienron de la sala dejando a los 4 solos)

Ginny(Gritando a Harry enojada): ¿¡Vas lo que ocasionas,San Potter!?

Harry: ¡Ya,Callate! quiero ver tu habitacion, Draco

Draco: ¡Ok!

Hermione: ¡A las 12 debe irse!

Draco: Ya lo se… Creo haberlo escuchado alto y claro de MCGonnagal

Hermione(Echando fuego de la furia): ¡Estupido Cretino!

Ginny: No le hagas caso, tiene el cerebro abollado… ¿Qué tal si me enseñas tu Alcoba?

Hermione(Con una sonrisa): Esta Bien

Rato despues…

Harry: Ya me voy, te paso a buscar como siempre… procura dormir con pijama, no es dibertido despertarse cuando estas desnudo

Draco: ¡Callate! Tu asegurate de depertarme

Harry: Draco Malfoy,El bello durmiente, Jamás se a podido despertar solo

Draco: Pues para eso te tengo a ti

(Finalmente Harry & Draco bajaron las escaleras y se encontraron con Hermione & Ginny)

Draco: Ya son las 12, Granger

Hermione: Ya se

Ginny: Ya me voy, Mañana Hablamos, Herm

Hermione: Seguro, Dale mis saludos a Ron

(Harry & Ginny salienron del salón dejando solos a Draco & Hermione)

Hermione: Asi que Draco Malfoy tiene problemas con el sueño… ¡Que tierno!

Draco: Almenos inspiro algo que no sea vergüenza

(Hermione que tenia la cabeza apollada en su mano reacciona y se levanta algo ofendida)

Hermione(Gritandole ofendida): ¿A que te refieres con eso, eh Malfoy?

Draco(Cruzandose de brazos): A que si yo tuviera ese cuerpo mal hecho (Señalando a su pelo) Además ese pelo Horrezno, Inspiraria Vergüenza

(Hermione cierra los puños reofendida y Draco sube a su habitacion para quitarse la sacarse la ropa e ir al baño a meterse en el baño)

Hermione(Subiendo las escaleras): Estupido Hurón

(Y finalmente Draco se mete al baño y mientras esta él tumbado ella entra)

Hermione(Sonrojada y alucinada) ¡ WTF !

CONTINUARA…


End file.
